Black Metal Pirates
by Jay425
Summary: This is the story of Jay D. Black's quest to find One Piece. Basically im replacing Luffy with a more tactical and reasonable character. There may be will be lots of cursing, drinking, gambling and maybe some sex scenes they are pirates after all. I do not profit nor do i own One Piece
1. King of the Pirates?

Pls read and review after you read cuz idk if im continuing this story the idea was just sitting in my head and i finally decided to write it. So if some of you like this story please review and tell me so i can continue it. Also check out my two other stories my DBZ one is the on that ive really been working on but im going to try and get back on my Naruto one.

* * *

In the East Blue, on a cruise ship.

* * *

"A barrel on the port side!" the lookout shouted

"I got it, just throw me a rope." A sailor said as he jumped over board and swam towards the barrel

"Is it hooked up?" another crew men asked

"Yea just hoist us up." The swimming sailor said

"Dam this is heavy it better be rum at least" one of the three sailors said as they hoisted up the barrel

"Ahh guys we got a problem…" the lookout shouted

"Well what is it?" the sailor that was in the water asked as he was just getting back on the ship.

"PIRATES!" The lookout shout as he pointed to the right side of the ship

The rest of the crew looked in that direction and realized that that wasn't just a small island but also the pirates cover

"Shit, go tell the captain! I'll go get everyone ready, you take that barrel to the kitchen" the wet sailor ordered as he left for the sailor's quarters

* * *

Below the deck in the ballroom

* * *

The passengers and the captain where enjoying the festivities on the ship's ballroom deck. The deck was filled with the chatter of conversations and the melodies of the orchestra as many passengers danced in the formal affair

"Captain we have a problem!" the sailor shout half out of breath from running

"What's wrong?" the captain asked seriousness in his voice

"Pirates! Starboard sir" the sailor managed to get out

No sooner than the words left the sailor's mouth then the noise of cannon fire filled the air. The ship bobbed hard to the left as two shots missed the ship but landed close to the ship

* * *

On the pirate ship

* * *

"It hard being this beautiful. Coby who is the most beautiful woman in all the world's oceans?" the large female pirate asked

"You are Lady Alvida, ma'am" the pink haired Coby responded

The lady just tilted her head back and let out a witch like cackle for a laugh

"Alright boys I know its been a while so try not to screw anything up." Alvida says to her crew. "That means you Coby. Now pull us beside her and prepare to board!"

The pink ship pulls just beside the cruise ship before numerous grappling hooks come from her decks to the other ships. Once the lines were secured the Alvida pirates rushed the ship some running along the grappling hook lines others swinging from the masts.

"Get your ass in gear" Alvida says as she tosses Coby onto the other ship

Hitting the deck hard and rolling the pink haired boy soon falls down the stairs leading below the deck

"Oh that hurt , but at least it got me to where I'm alone." Coby says as he gets up rubbing his head. "This must be the kitchen" he said as he walked through the door with a fork and spoon crossed on it.

Inside of the kitchen was nothing special just some seasoning canisters on the counter, a fridge, and a table in the center of the room

"So this is where you're hiding Coby" a short pirate says

"No I just thought they might have some exotic foods here" Coby says off the top of his head

"Damn that barrel is huge. I bet there is rum in it." A second pirate says as he walks in with a third

"Nothing like other people's rum" The biggest of the trio said as he readied he barrel to be open

"Release." A voice from inside the barrel said

Once the words were said the two metal rings holding the barrel feel to the floor. The sides to the barrel fell outward and there sat a young black man holding the top.

"Man that was a rough ride" the young man said as he stretched his neck

"Who the hell are you?" the tallest of the pirates asked looking at the black kid with dreads down to his chest

"Black D. Jay, future king of the pirates." the dreadlock wearing kid said as he stood up and stretched his legs

"Give us what's in the bag and you can live" the shortest of the three said referring to the backpack the kid had on him

"Is that so?" Jay said tossing the barrel top on the floor "How about what you can take from me is what you can have"

"Get him!" the short one shouted as all three

"Tetsu fist!" Jay said as his hand turned a shiny black color right before he punched the tallest of pirates in the stomach knocking him out cold

"You're gonna pay for that" the shortest of the pirates says as he unsheathes his sword

"Doubt it" Jay said with a smirk

The short pirate charged for the boy, going with the wood splitting swing

"Iron Hide" the young man said as h just stood there

The pirate's swing meet with the top of the boys head, not moving for his blade had bent

"What they hell?" The pirate said not entirely sure he was seeing what he was thinking he was seeing

"Crappy ass sword. Tetsu Fist" Jay said as his fist again turned metallic this time hitting the short pirate in the face, no doubt breaking his face and sending him into unconsciousness "One more to go" Jay said as he looked at the medium sized pirate

"N-n-o not me" The pirate said as he dropped his sword and fell on his ass.

Jay took a step closer

"No stay back" the pirate shouted as he scooted back the the wall

"You should be more aware of your environment" Jay said with a light chuckle

"Wha?" the pirate said looking around just seeing a regular kitchen

"Look up" Jay replied

The pirate looked up, to his horror he saw a set of kitchen knives right above him

Pointing his index and middle fingers at he knives the young man lets out a light chuckle "Two knocked out, one dead, I'm really losing my touch."

"Wait no!" the pirate shouts panic all in his voice

Flicking his fingers down the knives follow suit and rained on the pirate on cutting his neck, another piercing his heart, and the rest lodged in his chest and abdomen

"Oh Kami" Coby said as he ran over to the trash can and emptied his stomach

"Come on kid this cant be your first time seeing someone die. Hell he went peaceful compared to others" Jay said he looked at the puking kid

"But I knew him" The boy said still hovering over the trash can

"So your with them?" Jay asked an air of tension suddenly filled the room

"Kinda" Coby said not sure if he wanted to answer

"What you mean kinda" Jay asked as he walked to the fridge and got some meat out

"I'm kinda apart of their crew but it's just because their captain has me as a slave" Coby said hoping he wouldn't end up like the other three

"That's fucked up. By the way whats your name?" Jay asked

"Its Coby" the pink haired boy replied

"Well nice to meet you, you did catch my name when the those guys asked right?" Jay inquired

"Yea it Jay" Coby said with a smile

"Yep, now where is this captain at so I can give him a piece of my mind, damn pedophile." Jay says as begins to walk out of the kitchen area

"Well the captain is actually a woman" Coby says as he follows him out the door and on the deck with the rest of the Alvida pirates

"Well damn. Hold on I'll ask this dude where the captain" Jay says as he walks up to the widest body on the deck "Excuse me sir where's your captain?"

"What did you say?" the person asked anger in their voice

"Man, chill I'm just trying to find you captain" Jay says

"I'm Iron Club Alvida, the most beautiful pirate on all the seas!" the troll like woman yelled at the boy

"Damn bitch you ugly" Jay said looking at the mountain built bitch

"Jay that's the captain" Coby said shaking

"You brat!" The fat woman shouted as she swung her mace like a baseball plater at the young man

Holding his hand out Jay easily caught the mace

"This is iron" Jay said with a smile

Suddenly Jays hand turns the same color as the mace

"Why is it getting lighter!?" Alvida shout as she could feel the mace losing weight fast

"I ate the Kinzoku Kinzoku (Metal Metal) devil fruit." Jay says as he finished absorbing the mace.

"What the hell his arm it's huge!" One of Alvida's the crew shouted

The young devil fruit user's arm was now the size of the mace

"Kinzoku Piston" Jay said as his metal arm rocketed into the ogre like woman. The punch his with such force it made her body bend into a letter c. "Launch!" Jay shouted as all the metal left his arm into a massive metal bullet, sending the mammoth woman soaring into the sky

"Give me and Coby a boat. He's joining the marines, any problems with that?" Jay says to the Alvida pirates

"Whatever you say" the crew shouted back scared of what the boy was capable of

The crew disappeared for a moment before they come back with a small 12 foot boat with a sail.

Cannon balls suddenly flew into the area of the ships luckily not hitting either ship.

"Fuck it's the navy!" Jay said looking at three navy ships "Well Coby, that's you future."

"You can't expect me to just swim over there they will treat me like a pirate." Coby said

"Well shit looks like you're coming with me." Jay replied

Grabbing the pink haired boy the metal pirate jumps down to the boat

"Toss down some rum and a month worth of food!" Jay shouts at the other pirates. Looking over he see an orange haired girl in her own small boat. "You're cute whats your name?"

A round from the navy lands directly in between the two small boats.

"Shit! Coby you steer I got the sail" Jay orders as he unties the ropes holding the sails and catches the food and rum barrels

"Gotcha" Coby replied as he grabbed the boat's rudder and steered away from the ships

* * *

45 mins later

* * *

"I think we're clear" Coby says looking around and seeing nothing but blue waters and clear skies

"Just a beautiful day at sea" Jay says as he lays back and opens the rum barrel

"It is just a nice breeze and a clear sky" Coby said as he looked up at the sky

"So you're gonna be King of the pirates?" Coby ask

"Yeah I'ma be the next Gol D. Rodger, well except for the whole getting caught and executed part." Jay says as he drinks from the barrel

"Even sail the Grand Line?" Coby asked

"Of course how else am I supposed to find One Piece" Jay replies "Have to go meet this pirate hunter first though."

"Why would you want to meet a pirate hunter?" Coby asked not sure what the boy was thinking

"To ask him to join my crew. I heard he was in a navy base so I'm pretty sure if I can free him he will join my crew, if not then it's never a better time to work on my bounty. Bigger my bounty the more pirates will notice me, then I can start attracting strong crew members.

"I heard that rumor too" Coby replied

When you heard it did the pirate hunter have a name?" Jay asked as he kicked back and drank some more rum

"It Roronoa Zoro if I remember correctly." Cody said as he stared into the sky

"Seeing as it the East Blue I have an idea of which base he is at. Set sail for the north east" Jay says as he tossed the boy a compass

"Jay, can I ask you a question?" Coby asked

"Sure" Jay said

"You said you ate a devil fruit, what was it?" Coby asked

"The Metal Metal fruit." Jay replied

"What does it do?" Coby intrigued asked

"Well so far I can control metals, absorb, produce, and become metal." Jay explained

"So you absorbed Alvida's mace?" Coby asked

"Yea it's my favorite ability too." Jay stated

"When you absorb the metal where does it go?" Coby asked

"That's where the magic happens, when I absorb the metal there are two things I can do with it: either absorb it into my body making myself bigger in the process or I can coat it around my body" Jay said with a smile

"Wait so you can get bigger is there a limit?" Coby asked thinking how great this fruit is

"I have no clue the most I've ever absorbed was that mace" Jay said thinking of his history. "Word of advice if you ever eat one hold your nose these things are horrible!"

"How would I know?" Coby asked having never seen one

"It just looks like a weird textured fruit." Jay replied "Mine looked like a metallic mango but tasted like coin money and the smell of copper."

"That sounds horrible" Coby replied nausea building in his own stomach

"It was." Jay said with a shiver "Ima take a nap so wake me up when we get there."

* * *

Well what did everyone think? Pls review good or bad help they help me to grow as a writer


	2. Retrieval for Roronoa

Big thanks to TheMysteriousOtaku. You inspired me to make a chapter 2. As for his abilities the only thing that can hurt him are sea stone's, haki, certain other logia's and multiple magnets. As for his weapon defenses, cannons can hurt him but only if they have an explosive charge or if its launched faster than he can react. For the Nami romance plot i didnt think about that but im really liking the idea so im more then likely going to find a way to work that into my story. In case you cant tell im basing my chapters off the anime episodes so u kinda know whats gonna happen but at the same time ima try to throw u a curve ball or seven to keep things interesting. Aslo please review guy you have no idea how good it makes me feel to read one and it would speed up chapter 3 if u did.

* * *

"Jay wake up you've been asleep for a two days" Coby says as he shakes the pirate

"I'm up, I'm up" Jay says as he looks around "So we're finally here"

"Yea… Do you normally sleep that long?" Coby asked having never seen someone sleep for 48 straight hours

"How long was I out?" Jay asked

"Two days" Coby said tying the boat to the dock

"It happens" Jay says as he steps out of the boat. "Now let's go find this pirate hunter" Jay says as he walks towards the fort.

"Hey wait up." Coby says as he runs after the pirate

"We must be in the market area" Jay says looking at all the market stalls "How much food and rum we got left?"

"Well two the food is almost all there I'm the only one who ate some and you the only one who drank the rum"

"Well damn you must be thirsty go talk to that guy about a some water" Jay says as he tossed 100 berries

"Thanks!" Coby said as he went to talk to the merchant

"So many unguarded registers and wallets" Jay said with a chuckle as he had already scoped out his targets

8 mins later

"Jay!" Coby shouted looking for the pirate

"Ssshhhh keep your voice down" Jay told the boy

"Why what's happening?" Coby asked fear evident in his voice

"I'll tell you when we get to the base. We just gotta keep going north" Jay says as he heads towards the base.

"Where did you go off to back there?"

"Nowhere just listening and from what I was able to hear they do in fact have have a pirate hunter here and it is Roronoa. But get this the way people talk about the captain, Morgan I think is his name, of this base you think he should be the one held captive" Jay informs as he makes his way towards the base

"Why?" Coby askes not sure what to do with the info

"I didn't get an exact reason but I thinks it's just cuz he is an asshole" Jay replies

"Well you know what they say about power" Coby says

"True and we are almost there" Jay says as he could see the gate to the fort.

"Well Jay it was fun" Coby said as tears formed in his eyes

"Why you crying like a bitch, man up" Jay says as he smacks him in the back of the head

"Right" Coby says as he wipes his eyes

"Metal gate, figured" Jay looking at the obviously iron entrance

"Look at that girl" Coby says pointing

20 or so yards from the gate a girl with a later and something in her hands quickly jumps the wall

"Follow here but don't go over the wall just yet" Jay says as the two run over to the wall

"I cant see" Coby said

"Climb the latter duh" Jay said as pointed to it

"What about you" Coby asked

"Don't worry about me just spy quietly" Jay says as he jumps up

With the girl in an open area except for a man tied to a post

"You again" The tied up man said

"I made you some rice balls all by myself" the girl said with a smile

"Look that's nice and all but I don't want them. I'm not hungry" the man said

"But…" the little girl said

"Just leave" the man said coldly

"Tsk tsk Roronoa are you always this cold to people that try and help you?" a man from the far side of main part of the base said as he and a group of marines entered the area holding the pirate hunter

"So that's my guy and why the hell is that other guy wearing that ugly purple suit." Jay says

"Shhh they will see us" Coby says scared

"And look she brought you rice balls I'm sure you won't mind if I have one" the man in the suit says as he snatches a rice ball and eats it "Damn are you trying to give him diabetes! I should have him eat 100 of these instead of being tied up that's a far worse punishment" The man says as he spits out the remaining rice ball

"But sugar makes them taste better" the girl said sadly

"If you're making a fucking rice dessert" the man said as he grabbed the remaining rice ball and threw it on the ground before repeatedly stomping on it

"Damn that's fucked up." Jay said

"But I tried…" the girl said tears forming in her eyes

"But nothing and do you know what happens to people who help criminals?" the man asked "According to the paper my father signed they get executed"

"No…" the girl said quietly

"That's what happens when you go against Captain Morgan" the man said "Now, you throw here over the wall" the man said pointing at a marine

"Isn't that a little excessive?" the marine asked

"I don't know maybe we should call my father down here and ask him if he thinks it's excessive" the man said

"Fine. Sorry about this" the marine said as he picked the girl up and threw her over the wall

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the little girl shouted as she flew thru the air

"I got her" Jay says to Coby as he jumps up and catches the girl before landing on his feet

"Are you alright" Coby asked the little girl

"Yea you check on her" Jay said as he returned to watching the pirate hunter

"Only 10 more days" Roronoa says the purple suited man

"You're ever confident you'll make it" The man says with a laugh as he walks away

"Jay I think we should leave" Coby says looking at the girl "Jay?" Coby says turning around "Were did he go?"

With Jay

"So you're Zoro Roronoa?" Jay asked the captive man

"So what if I am?" Roronoa responded

"Let me ask you why you're here?" Jay asked

"If you must know I assaulted the Captains son" the green clad prisoner said

"Well I have an offer you can't refuse" Jay said with a smile

"I refuse" Roronoa replied

"Listen, you join my crew and we will take out that ass chinned oval bowl hair cut ass muthafucka, hell we can kick his dads ass too while we are at it." Jay said seeing a glimmer of interest in the pirate hunters eyes.

"Wait what kind of crew?" Roronoa asked

"My pirate crew, you'd be the first person to join." Jay replied

"Why would I want to be a pirate? I hunt them for a living" Roronoa retorted

"True but you assaulted a captain's son so at the very least you are gonna be a fugitive, if you ever get out of here that is." Jay states

"True… I'll make a deal with you. You get my swords back I'll join your crew" Roronoa offered

"Ah a swords men. I dabble with the blade. You have a deal though so where are your swords and how many we talking, two?" Jay asked

"No three and Helmeppo took them" Roronoa answered

"Who is Helmetoe?" Jay asked with a quizzical look on his face

"That ass chinned bastard" Roronoa said with an obvious dislike in his voice

"Well looks like I'm fighting the Navy today" Jay said as he walked to the gate

"It's the other way" the pirate hunter yelled

"I know just needed a little ammo" Jay said as he put his hands on the large metal gate and began absorbing it.

"What the hell!" Roronoa said as the once 5'8" tall kid was now 6'8"and at least 300lbs

"Coby look after that girl I'll be back soon" Jay shouted as he ran to the base

"Pull harder!" A rough voice yelled from atop the base

'I bet that's where I need to go' Jay thought as he formed his fingers into claws and put spikes on the toe of his boots and began climbing the building

One top of the base

"Come on get my statue up." A man with a metal jaw and axe for a right hand barked to the marines hoisting the stone carving

"Father there was an intruder by Roronoa but I handled it" Helmeppo told his father

"By handle I hope you mean kill if not you didn't handle it" Morgan told his son "So did you kill the intruder?"

"No father it was just a little girl" Helmeppo replied

"Unacceptable! You go find the girl and put a bullet in her head!" Morgan yelled as he pointed at a random solider

"Sir, I wasn't with him so I don't know who it was." The marine said quickly

"Dammit find someone who does then!" the captain shouted

"Damn the people said you were an asshole, I just didn't know they really meant douchebag"

"Who said that!" Morgan angrily yelled as he looked around

"Behind you"

Morgan spun around to be greeted by the sight of the Metal Pirate

"Who the hell are you" the Navy captain asked

"Just someone looking for Himmippo" Jay replied

"You mean Helmepoo… right?" one of the marines asked

"That's what I said Himhippo" Jay replied looking at the sailor like he as stupid

"At least get my name right asshole" Helmeppo replied

"So it's you" Jay said as he charged the butt chin man, grabbing him and running for the door that lead down into the base. Closing the door behind him he used his devil fruit power to fill the lock with metal

"Dammit after that insolent fool" Morgan ordered

"We can't sir the door's locked and it like something is blocking the key from getting in" the marine said as he hopeless tried to get the key in

"Move" Morgan said as he began using his hand to cut the door down

With Jay and Helmeppo

"Tell me where Roronoa's swords are or else" Jay says as he stops in the hall way

"Or else what?" Helmeppo said confident his father would save him

"This" Jay said as his hand formed a spike "Will be going thru your chest"

"In my room!" Helmeppo quickly said

"And that is where exactly?" Jay asked

"One more floor down third door on the right" Helmeppo replied

"Good answer" Jay said as he began running towards the stair case

With Roronoa

"What are you doing here kid" the pirate hunter asked the pink haired boy

"Trying to save you" Coby said as he began trying to untie the ropes binding the pirate hunter "That little girl told me how Helmeppo was just going to kill you and not honor your agreement"

"Damn first it was a little girl now this pink haired kid." Morgan said as he and his troops had arrived in the holding field

"Oh crap" Coby said

With Jay and Helmeppo

"This must be it" Jay says as he makes his way into a room with a sign that said "Meppo Room"

"Ahhh" Helmeppoo just muttered

"Damn this shit girly as fuck! Why the hell you bed pink? The fuck, you got flowers in a vase." Jay said looking at the room that looked like an 8 year old girls "These must be it" Jay said as he picked up the three blades

"You'll never get away with this" Helmeppo said

"We'll see but in the mean time you don't need to be conscious" Jay replied

"Wait what?" Helmeppo asked

"Tetsu Fist" Jay said as his fist collided with the bowl head of Helmeppo

Looking outside he see the marines in surrounding the pirate hunter

"Shit Coby's out there too" Jay says as he opens the window "This is a far jump but i think I can manage. Kinzoku Pistons!" Jay shouted as he metal exited his legs shooting him forward

With Morgan and Coby

"Aim….Fire!" Morgan ordered

The troops released a hail of gun fire on the boy and pirate hunter. Not a single bullet made its to its target

"Feeeewww got here just in time" Jay says as he looks at the group of marines

"Dreadlocks" Morgan says in a deep growl

"Jay thank Kami your here" Coby says

"Who the hell is this guy" Zoro asked

"Future King of the Pirates Jay D. Black" Jay introduced himself without turning around.

"How did you miss, fire again!" Morgan yelled

All the marines aimed at the metal pirate and again fired their guns. All the shots that hit just stopped dead in their tracks once they hit the young man

"What the hell is he human!?" Zoro shouted not believing what his eyes had seen

"This is my Iron Hide technique" Jay says looking at the group "For all intense and purposes my body is now the same as an iron wall"

"Grrrr" was Morgan's only response

To be Continued...

* * *

Well again people please review also dont be afraid to check out my DBZ and naruto stories i could use some inspiration for my naruto story.


	3. Metal Chest Morgan?

Theboblinator thx for the review! When this though was first forming in my head I originally had Jay as Luffy's best friend, a Sabo replacement if you will but idk why I chose to go with the take him out of the equation path. As for the Nami and future relationships I have no preference whether it's the harem nature gives you for being a bad ass or the more "civilized" one on one relationship. Also do a little research on harems, non-stereotypical marriages, and polygamy they are actually very helpful in sustaining and growing a society in certain times and places. Like before the colonization of Africa it was the norm to for a man to have multiple wives because many woman of the time had high mortality rates from their nomadic life style. So if I do make it a harem it would be logical reasoning for it so.

And ppl as you can see i love replying to reviews so if u have questions, comments, etc i wanna hear it.

* * *

This chapter brought to u by Theboblinator's review

* * *

"Coby catch!" Jay said as he threw the three swords to the boy

"Gott'em" Coby replied as he clumsily caught the blades

"There's your swords, so will you join my crew?" Jay asked the pirate hunter

"A deal's a deal. You've got yourself a crewmen. Just untie me" Zoro said

"Coby untie him." Jay told the boy

"Ok" Coby said as he started on the knots

"Don't just stand there, charge. Just because bullets won't hurt him doesn't mean blades won't, hell hit him with your rifle if you have to!" Morgan ordered his troops

"Yea you guys do that" Jay said with a smile. "Mercury Guard"

Three of the marines charged the pirate all holding swords

"Die" one marine said as he sliced the chest of the young man, only the wound to disfigure in the shape of the slice and drip a metallic liquid

"Awww you don't know much about metal do you, but then again I don't expect much of a sheeple marine." Jay said with a concerned look

"Why you!" the marine shouted as he proceeded to angrily slice the metal pirate till his head and upper body were unrecognizable

"You're so dumb. Mercury is a liquid at room temperature, so you're effectively slicing metal water" Jay said as his body reformed "Medal Medusa: Stun" the dreads on the young man began to turn silver at the tip and dance around like snakes

"What the hell" another marine said in awe

The metal dreads then striking the three marines hitting them more times than the normal eye could count.

"Is that the best you have?" Jay asked as his hair feel down and lost its silver color "This wont be much fun if not" he said as he stepped over the three unconscious marines

"It looks like dreadlocks has a devil fruit power" Morgan said

"That's right. I ate the Kinzoku Kinzoku fruit." Jay said looking at the captain "I'm a metal man"

"Jay I can't untie him!" Coby shouted back

"Oh, no problem." Jay said as he turned around and looked at the knot "Looks like this is a job for the good ol'finger knife… that's one arm."

"Die!" Moran shouted as he brought his axe hand down towards the pirate and pirate hunter

The sound of metal meeting metal was the only clue to the outcome.

"So you use all three at once." Jay said "I thought one was just a backup"

"I use the three sword style" Roronoa said as mouth full of sword handle and still blocking Morgan's attack

"Pirate Hunter Zoro!" Morgan said with concern in his voice

"Tetsu fist" Jay shouted as he jumped on the pirate hunters sword and delivered a hard right to the captains metal jaw.

"Captain!" the soldiers shouted as their captain flew several yards back

"You're quite strong" Zoro said as he shealthed the sword that was in his mouth

"You too" Jay replied

"You fucking brat no one opposes Axe hand Morgan!" Morgan said as he stood up, a crack in his jaw

"I do. In fact you gonna need a name change" Jay said as he walked toward the captain

The captain charged the pirate wildly slashing never making contact

"How are you so fast?" Morgan asked not believing he had missed every strike

"My muscles have gotten use to having me making my whole body metal. So when I turn that off I feel as light as a feather." Jay explained

"We can't beat a devil fruit eater" a marine said

"Now its my turn to go on the offensive" Jay said as he disappeared from Morgan's field of view.

"Where is he?" Morgan asked looking around

"That's the problem with being tall as fuck you forget to look down" Jay said hand on Morgan's axe

"Get away" Morgan shouted as he kicked at the pirate

"Good Bye Axe hand Morgan" Jay said as he jumped back

"I'm not going anywhere" Morgan replied with a scowl

"You aren't your axe is." Jay replied with a smile

"What where is it?" Morgan shouted as he saw that his axe blade was gone only the wood left

"Hello, I control metal." Jay flatly replied "I think the name Metal chest Morgan would fit you better"

"Metal Chest?" Morgan said not sure where that came from

"Iron bullet" Jay said as he formed the metal from Morgan's axe into a huge blunt bullet

"What the hell are you gonna shot that with?" Morgan said with a chuckle

"I'm not gonna fire it I'm going to throw it" Jay replied "Fire" Jay said as he tossed the bullet at the captain

Using his devil fruit power the bullet shot forth fast enough for the captain not to have enough time to react. The bullet hit the tyrant captain in the chest driving him back into the wall.

"Push!" Jay shouted as the bullet when harder forcing morgan a foot into the stone wall.

"Captain!" all the marines shouted

Morgan's unconscious form stayed lodged in the wall even after the crunched bullet fell to the group

"Damn that was suppose to lodge in his chest I made it too Blunt" Jay said as he saw that the bullet fell to the ground

"Not so fast ass hole!" a voice shout at the pirate

"Helmepope you're awake." Jay said surprised to see the butt chinned man

"IT'S HELMEPPO ASS WIPE!" he yelled

"Same thing" Jay brushed off

"Now listen, You're gonna surrender or I'll kill you friend." Helmeppo said as he cocked the pistol pressed against Coby's temple

"Jay don't worry about me! You have a dream to reach" Coby said

"Well shit, there goes you trump card, Hemetoe" Jay said as he dug in his ear

"I'll do it!" Helmeppo said as he forced the gun harder into Coby's temple

"Spit fire!" Jay shouted as he spit in the direction of the captain's son

Helmeppo fell to the ground clutching his shoulder, dropping the gun in the process

"Damn I was aiming for your sternum, I gotta practice more." Jay said

"You bastard!" Helmeppo shouted from the ground

"What did you do to him?" Coby asked looking at his former assailant

"Shot him with my spit bullet" Jay replied

"Asshole!" Coby said yelled as he kicked the down man in the head

"Oh kami, We are free from both those assholes" One marine said

"WE'RE FREE!" the marines said as they tossed their weapons in the air.

Zoro just fell to the ground

"Aye, what's wrong Roronoa?" Jay asked looking at the pirate hunter.

"I'm so hungry and call me Zoro" Zoro replied

"Ok, but let's get out of here before they decide to hang some pirates in celebration" Jay said as he picks his knew crew member

"We can go to that little girl's bar" Coby said

"Wait that lil girl owns a bar?" Jay asked wondering what kind of backwards town this was

"No her mom does but you know what I mean" Coby replied

"Alright lets go" Jay said as he ran out of the gateless fort.

"Rika lead us to your mom's bar" Coby told the little girl

"Ok!" the little girl said as she appeared were the gate use to be.

* * *

At the bar

* * *

"Kaa-san! I'm back!" Rika shouted as she entered the bar

"Welcome back, did Roronoa-san like your rice balls?" she asked her daughter

"He didn't get to try them but now I can cook more for him" She replied as Jay walked in carrying the swordsman

"Can we get something to eat we are both starving" Jay says as he sets his first mate down in a chair "Can we also get some water, rum, and sake."

"Sure and it's all on the house" Rika's mother replied as she turned to her stove and tied her apron tight.

"So where's our ship?" Zoro asked

"For now right there" Jay said pointing at the small ship tied up on the dock

"What the hell how is that a pirate ship" Zoro asked a little angry

"Shit give me a break I got that one for free, my first one was destroyed by a whirlpool, besides its just till we can buy or steak a new one." Jay replied as he sipped sake he poured water into.

"Well its better than nothing" Zoro said to tired to come up with a better response

"Here you go" Rika's mom said as she brought out a platter filled with sushi, sandwiches, rice balls, and steamed fish.

"Thanks" the two pirates say in unison

"So Zoro please elaborate as to why you were tied up" Jay said popping a whole rice ball in his mouth

"I attacked that ass chin when he brought this dog in here and started trouble" Zoro said as he ate his rice balls "Then once I was really going to beat him he pulled a deal out of his ass about me being tied up for a month in exchange for him leaving them alone"

"But that mean bowl head was going to kill Zoro-senpai" Rika added

"Damn if I would have known he was that much of an asshole I would have shot him a few more times" Jay pondered aloud

The sound of marching footsteps suddenly become very apparent before a marine squadron appears

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we can't let you stay here as pirates, but in exchange for freeing us from Morgan we will let you go and won't report to HQ about your activity." The marine commander said as he walked into the bar

"Throw in some maps, food, and alcohol and you've got a deal" Jay says as he takes a bite of his sandwich

"Why would we do that?" the commander asked

"So me and Zoro don't massacre all the troops here" Jay said flatly as he took a sip of rum

"Ugh… how much food and rum do you need and a map of what" the commander quickly asked

"One month food rations for two people and 2 barrels of rum 2 of sake and a map of the east blue or the world if you have that " Jay replied

"That will be brought here immediately" the captain said as he looked at a marine who ran off to get the supplies "Now, you young man are you with these pirates" the marine asked Coby

"Does it count as him being with me if I saved him from drowning, cuz iron club Alvida threw him over board when she was raiding a cruise ship." Jay says as he eats his sushi

"No I don't suppose that does" the marine said

"Then does that mean I can join the navy?" Coby asked

"Yes we would be glad to have you." The Marine said

"Here are the supplies they requested sir" another marine said

"Great go load them on that small ship down there" Jay said as he pointed to the ship "Thank you for the food Rika-san, Rika's kaa-san" Jay said as he stood up from the table

"Please call me Suki" Rika's mom said with a blush

"You ready Zoro?" Jay asked his crewmate

"Yeah I'm full" Zoro replied as he too stood up

* * *

At the dock

* * *

"That's everything scrapped down" Jay said as he finished tying the crates down

"Well I'm ready" Zoro said as he sat tat the front of the ship

"Then lets push off" Jay replied as he untied the boat and pushed it off before hoping in the boat.

"Bye! Come back one day" Rika shouted at the pirates

"Thanks Jay !" Coby shouted as he saluted the pirate

"Stand at attention men!. Now salute!" The commander ordered as he and his men saluted the pirates.

The other villagers also shouted their good byes

"Oh yeah and if any one gives you guys any trouble tell them this town is owned by the Back Metal Pirates!" Jay shouted back

"Black Metal?" Zoro asked

"You like it?" Jay asked

"Yea it's pretty catchy, but why black metal?" Zoro asked

"My last name is Black and I'm a metal man so Black Metal" Jay explained

"Fair enough" Zoro said looking forward

"Here's you cut." Jay said as he handed his new first mate 250K Beri. (AN: I know the money is called Bely but let's be honest Beri sounds coolers, and I'm going to do _Berri_ for singular and _Beri_ for plural)

"Where the hell did you get this?" Zoro asked as he flipped thru the money

"Well when i first landed back there, I ended up in the merchant district, and long story short lots of unprotected register, wallets and a few safes later I was rich." Jay said smiling at the memory of all the robberies

"Plundering already you're a real pirate I see" Zoro said with a laugh. "So where are we going next?"

"I heard there is another town some were east of here that's having pirate trouble" Jay said as he looked at his map

"And you wanna go there why?" Zoro asked

"Might be some strong pirates to join us there, if not we can just weed out the competition" Jay replied

"As long as there are swordsmen there" Zoro said as he grabbed one of his sword

"We shall see" Jay said as he steered the ship more north easterly.

* * *

Please review guys again you have no idea how much it motivates me. Also what do u guys think of my Chapter names so far?


	4. A Boat Ride Down Memory Lane

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter

* * *

"So what's your story" Zoro aksed

"Well lets see… I was born on Dawn Island. My mother died when I was 3 and from there Oji Garp took care of me till I was about 5 or 6. Then his giant ass gave me to some bandits. That's pretty much my story." Jay told

"Garp who?" Zoro asked the name ringing a bell

"Garp D. Monkey" Jay said digging in his nose.

"The vice admiral?!" Zoro asked shocked

"Yea" Jay replied

"Let me get this straight, your adoptive navy grandfather gave you to bandits to be raised." Zoro stated

"Right." Jay said

"The hell kind of life is that" Zoro said looking out at sea

"What about you?" Jay asked his swords man

"My birth place doesn't matter but I can tell you about how I got started on my quest." Zoro said

"What quest" Jay asked the swordsman

"To be the greatest swordsman's in the world." Zoro proudly stated

"Isn't that Hawk-Eye Mihawk's current title?" Jay asked wanting to make sure he was up to date on his info

"Yea it is, and once I learned his name I set out on finding him to challenge him. I haven't been able to get back home yet though." Zoro said

"Well maybe one day we will stop by there" Jay said looking at his compass

"So when did you get the devil fruit powers come in?" Zoro asked

"Now that's a great story! You want the long or short version?" Jay asked

"Shit we have nothing but time so long" Zoro said looking directly up.

"Well let's see it happened shortly before I was sent to live with the bandits…" Jay started

* * *

(Cue wavy flashback effect)

* * *

I was at the bar in Foosha Village. Red Hair Shanks and his crew had just arrived in the town. I was basically shitting myself with excitement.

"Come on Shanks let me join" a young Jay whined to the red head

"Nope you're not tough enough" Shanks replied

"I am too" Jay shouted

"Prove it drink this" Shank said as he handed the kid a clear liquid in a class

"Hold up is this safe to drink?" Jay asked not just about to drink anything

"Yea its Benn's favorite" Shanks replied pointing to his first mate who had the beverage in his glass

"Fine" Jay said as he chugged the drink "OH KAMI MY CHEST WHAT IS THIS HELL FIRE!" Jay shouted as the liquid felt like magma met fire and had a love child with the sun.

"Vodka, and this place has some of the weakest, and the ice melted in it. Hell Beckman's personal stash has one, Hell Vodka that's 198 proof." Shanks says as he joins his crew in laughing at the boy

Suddenly one of the parlor door flew of the hinges

In walked a tan man with a sword

"Hey lady we need a barrel of sake" the man said

"Sorry we are fresh out" the lady bartender said

"Im Higuma the leader of these bandits. I have an 8,000,000 beri bounty" the bandit leader went on

"You can have this one" Shanks said as he offered the man a bottle

"Thats useless to us" the man said as he broke the bottle with his sword handle

"Shanks your soaked" the bartender said looking at the sake drenched man.

"Its fine do u have a broom so i can get this glass up" Shanks replied

"Lets leave this piece of shit bar" Higuma said as he walked out of the bar

"Why didnt you beat him up?" Jay asked the red head

"Everything doesnt a have to be resolved with your fist" Shanks told the child

"I still would have fought..." Jay said

"No Jay don't eat that!" Shanks shouted as he watched the boy eat the fruit from the nearby chest, but his pleas were too late

"Oh kami is taste like I just licked a door knob or ate money. Any more vodka I have to get this taste out of my mouth" Jay said as he scrubbed his tongue with his shirt

"Damn you ate the Kinzoku Kinzoku devil fruit" Shanks said as he grabbed the and tried to poke his uvula

"Stop that doesn't make me throw up" Jay said with the hand in his mouth

"Do you know what that means?" Shanks asked

"Something with metal I'm guessing" Jay replied

"It means your body is now made of metal and you can swim" Shanks said

"Big deal they got life jackets" Jay nonchalantly replied

"Hhhhhh" Shanks said as he massaged his temple, not sure what to say

Later that day

"Wow kid you have a really big vocabulary, too bad you had to ruin our fun with it" Higuma said as he threw the boy against the town water barrel

"Fuck you asshole go apologize for being a dick to Shanks" Jay responded

"Aww the little kid is mad" Higuma said as he put his boot on the boys head

"Please don't hurt him we will pay you not to!" the mayor shouted as he had just arrived at the scene of the commotion

"Fuck you!" Jay shouted at the bandit

"You know what I don't like your attitude" Higuma says as he grabs his sword and points it at the boy "Now I think you should apologize to me"

"Fuck you and your band of butt bandits" Jay retorted

"Die brat" the bandit leader said as he thrust the sword at the boy's abdomen

"Devil fruit user aye" Higuma said looking at his broken sword

"Stop it." Shanks said as him and his crew arrived in the square

"Do you really think that will make me stop. Now stay back." Higuma told the red head

"You heard the boss" a random bandit said as he held a gun tow the pirate captains head

"Stay in a child's place, you don't want war." Shanks told the pirate with the gun

"I'm a grown ass m" was all the bandit could say as his brains were blown out of his head by Lucky Roo's bullet

"H-h-he's dead" a random bandit said

"That what happens when you mess with grown men" Shanks replied

"I don't care what you do to me but when you endanger my friends is when you die" Shanks said

"You the real MVP" Jay said from under the shoe

"Shut it" Higuma said as he stepped harder on the boy "Kill them" the bandit leader ordered as his men charged the pirates

"I got them" Beckmen said as he walked to meet the charging bandits "I won't even fire a shot" Beckmen said as he held his rifle like a baseball bat

Beckmen made quick work of the bandits knocking most out and handing out more than a couple of concussions

"You're going to have to do a lot better" Beckmen says as he aims the rifle at the leader.

"Shit" the bandit said as he threw a black orb down on the ground.

"Smoke bomb" Shanks said as the area the bandit was standing in filled with smoke

"Damn he's gone" Beckmen said as his eyes scanned the area

"Shit he still has Jay." Shanks said as he noticed the kid missing from beside the barrel "Where could he be?!" Shanks shouted as his head darted back and forth

"Relax we will find them" Lucky Roo says as he bites his boar leg

* * *

With the bandit and Jay

* * *

"That was too easy" the bandit leader said with a smile. "They will never think to look to the sea for me"

"Can you go die now?" Jay asked the bandit

"Fuck you kid I'm tired of your mouth. Hope you can swam boy." Higuma said as he grabbed the boy and threw him

"Wait don't!" Jay shouted fully aware of his curse as he flew into the ocean

"Jay!" Shanks shouted as he dove in the ocean from the shore

"Sea King!" One of Shank's crew shouted from the beach

"Oh Hell…" Was all Higuma said before the sea king swallowed him and his boat whole

"Shanks lookout!" his crew shouted as the Sea King lunged for him

"Jay are you alright?" Shanks asked the boy

"Shanks, your arm! I'm sorry!" the young boy cried as his arms became metallic

The metallic tentacle arms came to right where the arm was missing and began building.

"Its steel? How did you do that?" Shanks asked looking at his new steel arm that was an exact replica of arm with a closed fist.

"I don't know I was just really sad that you lost your arm" Jay replied

"Guess its better then not having anything there" Shanks said with a smile "Now lets get you back to shore"

* * *

The next day on the dock

* * *

"I'm still sorry Shanks" Jay told the captain

"No need to be I choose to save you so it's my fault" Shanks said

"If you say so…" Jay trailed off

"I want you to have this" Shanks said as he took off his straw hat

"But this is your famous hat" Jay replied not believing what he was holding

"Bring it to me in the New World." Shanks said with a smile

"What's the New World?" Jay asked

"If you pursue your dream of becoming a pirate you will find out sooner or later" Shanks responded

"I'm not just gonna be any pirate I'm gonna be King of the Pirates" Jay said confidence and excitement flowing in his voice "And I'm gonna have a crew that's way tougher than yours."

"Big words from a little kid" Beckman replied

"I'm going to keep you to your word on that" Shanks said while walking on his ship

"Both of you will see." Jay shouted

Bye's and good byes flooded the air as the villager's said fair well to the red head and his crew.

* * *

On the ship

* * *

"Do you really think the kid can do what he said he was?" Beckman asked his captain

"Didn't you see? This kid used the devil fruit power while half way submerged in water. That alone tells me his potential to become strong is great." Shanks explained "And I know you felt like you could believe him when he said he was gonna be King"

"That kid may have something after all" Beckman replied

"We will have to wait and see" Shanks said as he looked at his metallic arm

* * *

(Cue wavy screen)

* * *

"And that's how I got my power" Jay said

"Your adoptive grandfather is a vice admiral, you're friend with Red Hair Shank's, let me guess your also Gol. D. Roger's son?" Zoro said sarcastically

"No that's my brother Ace" Jay replied

"Just wow…" Zoro said not sure how this kid had this connection network "Wait what happen to Shank's hat?"

"Oh I keep it in my bag, I only bring it out when its really sunny" Jay replied

"Ive been meaning to ask you whats with the backpack?" Zoro asked

"It's a survival pack. Got a map, compass, knife, guns, ammo, food, shit like that in here. Gotta get you one too" Jay explained

"Why?" Zoro asked quizzically

"Gotta be prepared. 3 swords aren't exactly as safe survival plan for a pirate."

"Fair enough but it has to be green" Zoro replied

"Alright we will have to look when we get to Orange town" Jay said as he steered the ship

* * *

Well i hope everyone enjoyed and please dont for get to review pls and thanks.


	5. The Girl from the Cruise Ship

Well here is the next chapter. Also any ideas of how to get more ppl to read my story.

* * *

"Damn this place is dump" the Black Metal pirate captain says as he looks at the town they landed in

"You sure this is Orange town?" Zoro asked as he gets out of the boat

"That's what that big ass sign says" Jay said pointing to the Welcome to Orange Town Sign

The sound of shouting occurs in the distance

"Well at least its not a ghost town. You coming with?" Jay asked his crewman

"Nah someone has to watch the ship" Zoro said as he sat down in front of the ship

"Hey Zoro let me see one of your swords." Jay request

"Don't eat it or whatever you do with it" Zoro said as he tossed him one of his blades

"I'm not I just needed a base" Jay says as he touches the sword "Wow compared to that other sword of yours this one is shit"

"I know it just a basic katana" Zoro said "Wait how did you know about Wado Ichimonji?"

"I could feel that swords metal was on a whole other level compared to the other two." Jay said as he ran off to the source of the shouts

4 turns and 6 blocks later

"Get back here" one of the men chasing a girl said

"Not gonna happen" the girl yelled back

"Hey guys so who we chasing" Jay asked as he ran up to the group

"Who the hell are you?" one of the group asked

"Wait I think I know that girl" Jay says as he runs faster to catch up with her "Hey you are the girl from the cruise ship"

"Sorry do I know you" The girl asked

"Remember is saw you on that cruise ship Alvida tried to raid" Jay says now running side by side with the girl

"Oh yea you were with that pink haired kid" the girl says

"So whats up with these guys chasing you?" Jay asked

"They are mad cuz I stole their map" the girl says

"So you're a thief?" Jay asked

"Maybe…"

"Hold on" Jay said as he stopped running and faced the pursuit group "Kinzoku: Wall!" Metal flowed from the pirates arms and formed an iron wall high and wide enough to block the street.

"What the hell?!" one of the pirates shouted

"Shit is too smooth we cant climb it" on pirate says as he slid down from his failed climbing attemp

"How did you do that?" The girl said mouth agape

"Devil fruit. Now who are you?" Jay asked "Oh yea and if you try and run without answering my question I'll give you a pair of pretty lead ankle bracelets and maybe a pair for your wrist too"

"I'm Nami" the orange haired girl says

"Jay, nice to meet you. Are you a thief or something else?" Jay asked

"Well I am a thief but I only steal from pirates" Nami says

Jay aimed his arm at the wall and it began to split

"Guys its opening!" one of the pirates said

"Wait what are you doing?! Can we talk about this?!" Nami asked panic in her voice

"What are we going to talk about?" Jay asked

"I can pay you to help me" Nami replied

"I'm listening" the pirate captain said

"Let's go some were to talk" Nami said as she walked further down the street

"Fine" Close

* * *

"Have you found my map yet?" a figure from the shadow asked

"No sir we are still looking" the low ranking pirate said

"Well find it damnit!" the figure said

"Yes sir" the pirate said

* * *

"Damn this sandwich is good" Jay said as took another bite of the head sized sandwich "I know this isn't you house"

"Right, the locals ran away from this town when Buggy took over." Nami explained

"And you've probably stole everything of of value already" Jay stated

"Well I have to get 100,000,000 beri" Nami said

"And you have to get that why?" Jay asked

"It's a secret." Nami said as she sat on the table

"Bitch then don't bring it up!" Jay shouted from having being baited on

"Besides, with a Grand Line map that total will be easy." Nami said with a smile

"You're a navigator too?" Jay asked with a raise eybrow

"The best navigator in the East Blue" Nami confidently said

"Then I have an proposition for you" Jay said

"And that would be?"Nami asked raising her eye brow

"Join my pirate crew" Jay said while chewing

"You're a pirate…" Nami trailed off "I HATE PIRATES" Nami shouted

"Whoa, whoa chill. Don't lump us all into one group, we aren't all assholes" Jay said "So be my navigator."

"No!" Nami shouted as she walked towards the window

"I'll give you some time to think about it" Jay said as poured himself some tea

Looking out the window Nami can see two of Buggy's crew out the window

"Have you found her?" one of the crew asked

"No, we have to find her or Buggy will have our head" the other pirate said

"Jay I'll join your crew if you come with me to see Buggy" Nami offered

"Fine, but first Gōrudo(Gold): Enslavement " Jay replied as he touched the orange haired girls neck and a gold band appeared

"What is this?" Nami asked as she could feel the metal band on her neck

"Just a little insurance in case you betray me." Jay said

"Oh my how many carats is this!?" Nami shouted as she looked at the band in the mirror, eye forming hearts with the beri signs over them

"It's pure gold, higher than 24 carat, iron inside so it doesn't bend, then finally a copper inside to the part that touches your skin so it's hygienic." Jay explained

"How much gold can you make?" Nami asked heart pupils growing bigger

"So far half a pound but with training I can increase it" Jay explained

"Oh kami…" Nami said as she could feel a warming in her loins

"So we going to see Buggy?" Jay asked

"Oh yea!" Nami said having been snapped out of her train of thought "Just need to make preparation" Nami said as she tied up the metal pirate

"Your tying me up why" Jay asked

"Just go with it" Nami said

"Fine, but if you betray me…" Jay said as he used his devil fruit power to tighten the gold band

"Wait… stop…" Nami struggled to get out as her air way was crushed

"Release" Jay said as the band went back to its original state

"Take this off of me!" Nami ordered

"Nope I need an insurance policy." Jay said

"Fine lets just go" Nami said as she walked out the door leading the pirate

* * *

"Captain Buggy the thief is back and she has someone" one of buggy's crew told the clown

"Who is she with?" Buggy asked

"We don't know some black guy with dreadlocks" the pirate told

"Buggy I brought you my captain and your map back" Nami told the clown

"And what brought on this change of heart" Buggy asked with a raised eye brow

"This guy is an asshole and I finally got tired of it. So can I join you?" Nami asked

"Damn bitch" Jay said just loud enough for the others to hear

"My map" Buggy said as he held his hand out

"Here" Nami said as she placed the map in the pirate clown's hand

"Welcome to the Buggy Pirates" Buggy said as he threw his head back with a laugh "Now lets throw a party. Throw that bastard in the cage."

"Yes sir!" Buggy's crew shouted in unison

"Get the cannon and buggy bombs" Buggy ordered

"What's a Buggy bomb?" Nami asked

"Watch this" Buggy said as he pointed the cannon at a house "Fire"

The cannon shot the cannon ball at the house and upon impact exploded releasing fire and confetti

"What the hell?" Zoro said as he saw the explosion coming from the town "Guess that's my cue" Zoro said as he walked towards the town

"Alright Nami I will let you get the honor of blowing your former captain away" Buggy said as he handed the girl matches

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Buggy's crew shouted

"Bitch go ahead I'm glad I'll be free of your back stabbing ass" Jay shouted from his Cage

Seeing what he was doing Nami lite the fuse.

"5…4…3…2…1" the crew counted down as the cannon fired at the imprisoned pirate

The shot threw dust several stories into the air

"Hahahahaha … Good shot Nami!" Buggy told the girl while laughing

"It could have been better" an unknown voice said

"Who said that?" Buggy asked

"The guy you tried to hit" Jay said as the dust settled and he became visible

"What how?" Buggy asked not sure how he escaped and evaded the shot

"You're not the only one with devil powers" Jay said "And nice of you to join me Zoro" Jay said as the swordsman landed next to him

"Man you seek trouble and it follows you" Zoro said as

"Th-a-ats Pirate Hunter Zoro" one of Buggy's crew said

"So Pirate Hunter Zoro has come for my head." Buggy said with a laugh

"No I'm retired from pirate hunting now I'm just a pirate" Zoro explained

"Doesn't matter either way if I kill you I'll become even more infamous" Buggy said as he charged the pirate hunter

Zoro quickly sliced the clown into pieces

"Easy" Zoro said as he began sheathing his sword

"Hold on Zoro, there's no blood and he has a devil fruit power" Jay shouts

"Gotcha" Buggy says as he launched a dagger at the pirate hunter

"Nope" Jay said as he used his devil fruit power to pull the dagger to the left so that it flew into one of the crew, just slicing the pirate hunter's haramaki.

"I'm a splitting man" Buggy said with a laugh "Swords can't hurt me"

"Well split man, I'm a metal man. Zoro, Nami get behind the cannon." Jay said as he rotated the cannon without touching it

"How did he do that?" one of the crew asked

"Nami lite it!" Jay told the thief

"So what it's not loaded" Buggy laughed

"True but that's why I absorbed the outside of the cannon ball, and this is the bomb." Jay said as he held the bomb "And now I can do this" Jay said as he formed a cannon ball around the bomb and tossed it into the cannon

"Wait… we …can talk this over" Buggy said sweating

"Nope" Jay said with a smile as the cannon went off

To be Continued...

* * *

Please review i really want some feedback. Also throw some ideas my way i want a larger idea pool to draw from.


End file.
